(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a lubrication system for a supercharger which is mounted on a vehicle such as a motorcycle and pressurizes intake air to be supplied to an engine body.
(Description of Related Art)
As a combustion engine mounted on a vehicle, there is a combustion engine equipped with a supercharger which pressurizes outside air and supplies the outside air to an engine body (e.g., Patent Document 1). The supercharger is configured to be mechanically interlocked with a rotation shaft of the combustion engine and to be driven by power of the combustion engine, and has an advantage that the efficiency of sucking intake air is increased, thereby increasing output of the combustion engine.